Un arrière goût de scandale
by Daerya
Summary: 5 ans après Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson une jeune journaliste reconnue et respectée revient à Londre. Apres quelques Lettres anonymes inquiétante, celle ci décide de couvrir l'affaire et ce malgré le danger omniprésent
1. 1. Des vacances bien méritées

Ils etaient tous autour de cette table ronde avec devant eux Mr Wilson légèrement tendu

" Il nous faut un scoop ! S.C.O.O.P

\- Je pense que nous savons tous comment l'écrire Monsieur...

\- La ferme Marina, vous pourrez être insolente quand un de vos articles fera la une. Qui a quoi ? Jérémy ?

\- Ginny Weasley quitte les Harpy pour se consacrer à sa grossesse

\- Bien. Helena ?

\- Une révolution Moldu

\- Il y a des morts ? de la casse ?

\- pas encore en tout cas

\- Reviens quand ce sera le cas alors. Lavanda ?

\- Harry Potter couche avec Draco Malefoy.

\- ooooh ça c'est intéressant développe ! "

Mais un ricanement coupa cette échange

" je ne savais pas que j'avais accepté de travailler pour la gazette du sorcier "

La jeune femme qui se trouvait encore dans l'embrochure de la porte rentra et s'installa tout doucement. Le temps semblait suspendu, chacun attendait qu'elle prononce un mot, un ordre. Sauf Wilson évidemment

" Pansy Parkison.

\- Charlie Wilson.

\- Alors la France ?

\- C'est joli. Moins quand on est protégée 24h sur 24h mais on s'y fait j'imagine.

\- C'est les risque quand on est une journaliste à scandale.

\- Effectivement.

\- Qu'as-tu pour moi ? attaqua-t-il visiblement tres intéressé

\- Une énorme scoop "

et elle lui montra un dossier aussi épais qu'un livre. Wilson s'approcha pour le prendre mais elle le récupéra au dernier moment

" À une condition.

\- laquelle ?

\- La vie sexuelle de Draco Malefoy ne figurera pas dans votre magasine.

\- vendu "

et il attrapa le dossier malgré les protestations de Lavanda.

Il fit sortir tout le monde et feuilleta le dossier.

Comme d'habitude Pansy Parkinson etait sa meilleure journaliste, Ce travail, ces recherches etaient digne d'une détective privé !

" Les Mafieux Français ne vont pas trop aimer que tu balances leur trafique de potion dans le monde Moldu j'imagine

\- J'ai attendu que les auror français les attrapes. Je ne suis pas une ancienne Griffondor Mr, je sais couvrir mes arrières.

\- Donc les journaux français sont au courant ?

\- Non. Ils ne peuvent pas rendre l'affaire publiquement avant le debut du procès ce qui nous laisse hmm .. 2 semaines d'exclusivité

\- Brilliant. Je pense que nous avons notre scoop et notre premiere page "

Pansy sourit. Elle savait qu'elle etait la meilleure.

Elle écrivait et dénonçait des situations critiques. Elle ne se contentait pas d'écrire des gossip stupide comme cette Lavande.

" Je vais me prendre quelques semaines de vacances Charlie dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires

\- Je peux m'attendre à un autre scoop à ton retour ?

\- J'ai dis vacances.

\- Tu dis toujours vacances.

\- C'est vrai dit-elle en ricanant. Mais non pas cette fois, je vais passer quelques temps avec ma famille... ma vrai famille

\- 2 semaines. Pas un jour de plus "

Elle le remercia du regard elle sorti rejoindre son bureau

" Tu es fière de toi ? Mme devait se montrer ? Mme devait casser MON scoop

\- Tes articles sont médiocres, autant sur le fond que sur la forme Lavanda, revient me voir quand tu aura du talent veux-tu ?

\- Je savais que tu ferais ça, je lui avais dis à Mr Wilson tu sais ? Qu'accepter une mangemort parmis nous etait une mauvaise id...

\- Ose finir cette phrase et la prochaine une sera ton cadavre retrouvé flottant sur un lac. Est-ce clair ?

\- je...

\- Et apprends à t'habiller merde, on dirait une ado dans les années 70 c'est affligeant

\- Comment oses-t ... "

Mais Pansy claqua la porte.

Elle prit quelqu'un instant pour soupirer. Elle savait que revenir ici n'etait pas une bonne idée mais sa vie et sa famille lui manquait, elle avait donc quitté New York il y a 6 mois et s'etait tres vite fait un nom ici mais mon dieu que ces crétins d'ex Gryffondor lui gachaient la vie.

Non vraiment, elle méritait ces quelques semaines de vacances.


	2. 2 Des retrouvailles tant attendus

**_Bonjour, je m'excuse tout d'abord pour ce laps de temps énorme entre les deux chapitres. Je suis en pleine période de bac et je suis aussi tres fort en procrastination._****_J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira_****_Daerya_**

" _Draaay_

_\- Hmm ?_

_\- elle arrive quand ?_

_\- Je sais pas Blaise_

_\- Tu penses qu'elle a changé ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'on ne la pas vu quand même ... "_

Cette simple phrase jeta un froid dans la pièce pourtant si chaleureuse. Effectivement à la fin de la guerre Pansy avait eu une soudaine envie de partir, de s'éloigner de la guerre, de sa famille ainsi que de son première amour. Pour cela elle parti du jour au lendemain sans en parler à personne, après quelques mois d'euphorie face à cette nouvelle vie elle ressenti des remords, aurait-elle du les prévenir ? oui. Mais elle l'avait pas fait et elle s'en voulu énormément pour ça. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? Leur envoyer un hibou après 6 mois sans nouvelle ?

Finalement elle fit le choix le plus simple : ne rien faire. Elle passa donc 3 années à New York, L'école de journalisme américaine offrait des cours tres intéressants et possédait des élèves tout aussi intéressantes. Elle souriait presque tous les jours entourée de personnes qui ne connaissaient rien de ses antécédents et ne la jugeaient donc pas par rapport à ceux ci. Évidemment ce sourire n'était qu'une façade, sa vie londonienne lui manquait affreusement mais elle tentait en vain de se convaincre du contraire. Peu apres avoir commencé comme rédactrice d'une petite rubrique son passé lui revint en plein visage d'un seul coup quand elle croisa une personne qu'elle ne pensait pas voir meme jamais revoir : Théodore. Il semblait sortir d'un restaurant new yorkaise en tres bonne compagnie.

Les deux anciens amis s'étaient fixés longuement sans parler jusqu'à qu'il mette fin à ce silence en lui lançant une remarque sarcastique sur sa tenue. Évidemment n'y résistant pas Pansy avait craqué et l'avait invité à boire un verre meme si elle se doutait qu'il n'accepterai pas ne pouvant pas laisser la délicieuse femme à son bras. Contre toute attente il le fit, il congédia la jeune femme pour passer sa soirée avec une femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 4 ans. Ce simple fait lu mis du baume au cœur, elle n'avait finalement peut etre pas tout perdu à Londre...

Ce soir là fût magique ! Ils parlèrent du nouveau poste de Draco ainsi que l'envie soudaine de Blaise de commencer une carrière politique, elle remercia intérieurement salazar chaque seconde d'etre tombée sur lui et pas non pas sur Draco ou Blaise, Théodore à l'inverse des deux autres avait du tact, et celui-ci avait tres bien compris que son depart etait encore un sujet tabou et douloureux pour elle.

Les jours apres cette rencontre furent atroces. Le revoir apres tant de temps avait fait remonter de milliers de souvenir et chamboulé tous ses plans. Après des litres d'alcool et quelques kilos de cigarettes elle dut enfin se rendre à l'évidence : elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'entant. Elle avait essayé de tout oublier et de tourner définitivement la page, recommencer à 0, mais aucune paire de bras ni de seins ne lui avaient ôté ce goût Amer de remords.

Il lui fallut 6 longs mois apres cette acceptation pour passer le pas et enfin oser tout lacher pour y retourner ! Elle vendit son appartement New Yorkais, demissionna et retourna dans le manoir familiale aujourd'hui desert. Celui etait dans un etat pitoyable, elle avait donc pris ses besoins de renovation plus qu'urgent comme excuse pour retarder les moment qu'elle redoutait. Elle refusa meme l'aide d'un ancien elf de maison qui etait pourtant directement revenu en apprenant le retour de sa maîtresse.

Évidemment le manoir une fois parfaitement rénové et brillant de propreté elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour s'enfermer dans la batisse. Elle commenca donc à travailler pour un journal populaire londonien.

Malheureusement, 3 mois plus tard, soit 5 mois apres son départ de New York elle n'avait toujours pas osé reprendre contact avec ses anciens amis.

Mais un matin elle vit finalement une beuglante arriver dans son bureau. La jeune femme n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu l'ouvrir se souvent parfaitement de celle reçu par Ronald Weasley après sa fameuse balade en voiture.

Une fois seule chez elle, elle lança néanmoins un sort de silence et ouvrir curieusement cette lettre qui s'annonçait désagréable, elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose. Une ex New Yorkaise ayant encore de l'espoir, son ancien patron remonté après avoir appris qu'elle travaillait pour un concourant mais certainement pas un Draco faisant le premier pas. Évidemment pas un premier pas digne d'une film romantique d'adolescente vu que la lettre passa 15 bonnes minutes à lui crier dessus en lui faisant des reproches et en lui promettre une mort lente et douloureuse ainsi que mille et une tortures si elle ne venait pas lui rendre visite pendant le mot de juin, elle fini évidemment par se détruire en lui tirant la langue de façon hautaine.

OoOoOoOo

La piece etait plongé dans un silence de plomb, ils l'attendaient tous, s'imaginant la scène, quoi dire, quoi faire...

" _Monsieur._

_\- Oui twinky ?_

_\- Twinky a vu une jeune femme dans le jardin, cela fait 3 fois qu'elle s'approche de la porte et s'en éloigne aussitôt. Twinky doit-il lui demander de partir ?_

_\- Quoi ? non non Twinky je m'en occupe merci de m'avoir prévenu "_

Le jeune elf s'inclinat et disparu d'un claquement de doigt

Elle était donc aussi anxieuse qu'eux, il hésita quelques instant à lui ouvrir. Devait-il attendre qu'elle ose toquer sachant qu'il avait attendu 5 mois qu'elle ose lui envoyer une lettre avant de finalement craquer et la contacter directement. Ne supportant plus cette attente et ayant secrètement peur qu'elle disparaisse encore une fois il décida d'aider la jeune qui semblait effectivement hesitante.

Elle etait devenu une magnifique jeune femme, elle avait recoupé ses cheveux en carrée, cette coupe lui allait affreusement mal en 1ere année mais cette fois ci, sur ce visage bien plus mûre et marqué cela rendait merveilleusement bien. Le jeune Malefoy s'arrêta aussi sur le corps de son amie, elle semblait si fine, mangeait-elle correctement ? avait-elle des problèmes ? Etait-il paran...

" _Vous comptez rester fixé comme ça encore longtemps ? Non parceque entre Draco qui louche sur Toi et Toi qui tourne en rond en regardant le sol, on en a pour un moment là "_

Pansy releva la tête d'un coup après la réplique tranchante de Théodore, elle les regarda quelques instant les yeux brillants et osa enfin se rapprocher d'eux. S'autorisant au passage une larme, une seule quand ses 3 amis la prirent dans leur bras.

OoOoOoOo

" _Maintenant que les autres sont partis on va en parler ?_

_\- De quoi ?_

_\- Tu sais bien .._

_\- Du fait que tu couches avec Potter ? Boh tu sais je suis moi meme so gay alors je vais rien dire_

_\- Non pas ça... attend... QUOI ? COMMENT TU SAIS ? IL TE LA DIT ?_

_\- Potter se confier à moi ? Le jour ou les centaures auront des droits ça_

_\- Comment tu l'as appris ?? "_

Pansy lui expliqua donc pendant 15 bonnes minutes sa dernière réunion en detail en le rassurant sur le fait que sa vie sexuelle ne sera pas exposé... enfin... pas tout de suite en tout Cas car Lavanda avait certe peu de qualité mais elle restait du genre coriace.

" _ Honnêtement, tu devrais te demander comment elle l'a su_

_\- Je suis sûr que c'est a cause de ce baiser..._

_\- Ce baiser ?_

_\- Ce cretin m'a embrassé dans les tribunes d'un match de quidditch..._

_\- Effectivement, on a connu plus discret. C'est sérieux entre vous ?_

_\- C'est... compliqué ..._

_\- Pas à moi ça, compliqué c'est ma définition ! je veux TOUT savoir_

Compliqué ? La seule chose compliqué dans cette histoire etait encore et toujours : Draco.

D'après lui Potter n'etait rien d'autre qu'un plan culs. Enfin, un plan culs qu'il adorait câliner, de qui il attendait secrètement des messages et dont il espérait une invitation en tête à tête pour son anniversaire. En somme Potter etait beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas un simple plan culs. Draco était donc au pire attiré par Potter au mieux amoureux de celui ci.

Draco n'avait jamais été du genre laisser trainer ses relations, soit elles évoluaient trop rapidement sois il y mettait fin après quelques coup de reins. Hors pour la première Draco ne contrôlait rien. Il s'adaptait totalement à Potter sans pour autant oser affirmer vouloir autre chose que du culs.

Pansy s'attendait à des raisons typiquement Malfonienne comme ne pas avoir à etre fidele, pourvoir ainsi profiter de la vie et de chaque jeune homme sexy qu'il croise mais non, il ne voulait sortir avec Potter parcequ'il avait peur pour sa réputation soit détruite. Pas la sienne évidemment, celle de Potter. Il avait peur que le nom Malefoy détruise ses chances futurs. Un chef d'auror avec un ex mangemort etait une chose inconsevable d'apres lui.

Son meilleur amis avait des réflexions matures... cela lui fit un choc. Non pas parceque que Malefoy avait su penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, car apres tout elle l'avait toujours connu un Draco aimant et tendre en privé, il ne disait rien car son père l'avait éduqué comme ça mais il avait toujours su montrer aux gens son affection par ses actes. Mais là il assumait haut et fort penser au bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'il faisait même passer ce bonheur avant le sien.

Etait-ce parcequ'il s'agissait là de Potter ou tout simplement Parceque en 5 ans les gens évoluent ?

" _Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il a le droit de choisir de si oui ou non il prend ce risque._

_\- Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas, il a le syndrome du hero ce cretin, toujours à vouloir braver les interdits et sauver la veuve et l'orphelin._

_\- Sauf que tu n'es ni veuf ni orphelin_

_\- C'est une expression Pansy..._

_\- Je sais, mais ce que je voulais dire par là c'est qu'il n'a pas pitié de toi car deja il n'y a pas matière à. Il ne sauve pas un serpentard perdu il aime un homme, un homme agaçant et narcissique mais ça c'est une autre affaire_

_\- HEEE je suis encore là tu sais ? dit en ronchonnant_

_\- Réellement Draco, ne gâche pas une relation en prenant tout sur toi, parlez. Tu verra c'est presque aussi cool que Baiser. _Puis elle rajouta tellement bas que seule elle l'entendit_ : ne fais pas comme moi..._

_\- Tu parles comme Granger._

_\- Comme quoi moi aussi je peux devenir mature_

_\- Pansy._

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Tu m'avais manqué ... "_

Et le jeune homme se leva en silence et la pris dans ses bras, ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant juste du contact de l'autre et du bruit chaleureux de la cheminée.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

" _Tu dois vraiment repartir ?_

_\- J'ai un travail Draco ! En plus qui va rappeler à Lavanda qu'elle est la honte du journalisme si je reste ici ?_

_\- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas hein._

_\- Totalement. Je méprise tous les journalistes People en general. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisse passer ta vie à vouloir exposer celle des autres, il faut vraiment être une personne détestable pour faire ça. Et oh Spoiler ! c'est une personne détestable._

_\- Pansy sort ses griffes fuyez bande de Moldu !_

_\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si je l'agressais sans raison ! Et s'il te plait, si tu pouvais officialiser ta relation ou savoir être discret cela m'aiderait beaucoup ! Histoire que je doive pas couvrir tes arrières tous les jours._

_\- Heeey ! Je sais etre discret..._

_\- Mouais... "_

Finalement les deux amis se dirent au-revoir à leur façon, en se taquinant et en échangeant des regardes complices. Bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé ils décidèrent silencieusement de ne pas se dire au-revoir, car un au-revoir bien que dissimulant une promesse de se revoir bientôt ne donnait aucune indication temporel. On peut se revoir dans 24h, un jour, 6 mois ou même 5 ans...

C'est donc le cœur lourd que Draco Malefoy regarda Pansy prendre ses valises et partir en souriant.

La situation inverse était totalement différente, Pansy parti le sourire au lèvre et le cœur léger contente d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, car maintenant qu'elle les avait revu c'était une évidence. Sa place etait ici, auprès d'eux.

Le retour à la vie normale fut cependant relativement difficile, si les yeux de Pansy pouvaient lancer des sors son réveil matin serait actuellement en mille morceaux. 6h n'était vraiment pas une heure pour se lever. On peut faire énormément de chose cool à 6h : coucher avec quelqu'un, décuver, boire mais quitte à se répéter se lever n'étais vraiment une chose décente à cette heure ci.

Ce fut donc un cadavre ambulant avec 2 café en main qui arriva au locaux du journal. Elle avait découvert une invention moldu incroyable grace à une ex cracmol : les écouteurs. Et que Merlin l'en remercie car cette invention digne des fondateurs lui empêchait actuellement d'entendre les comerages incessant de ses collègues. Elle pu cependant capter quelques regard qui la suivait, elle ne chercha pas plus loin mais compris bien vite leur signification quand elle se rendit à son bureau. À peine eu-t-elle ouvert la porte que des lettres tombèrent à ses pieds. Son bureau en était rempli, le sol en etait rempli, ses rebords de fenêtre en etait rempli

_" QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI !! "_


End file.
